Lloyd Bridges
Lloyd Bridges (1913 - 1998) Film Deaths *''Sahara'' (1943) [Fred Clarkson]: Shot (off-screen) when a Nazi plane strafes the tank; his compatriots discover afterwards that he's been wounded, and he dies some time later while being transported across the desert. *''Moonrise'' (1948) Sykes: Killed when Dane Clark smashes his head in with a large rock. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ramrod'' (1949) [Red Cates]: Emerges from the rocks just after Joel McCrea has killed Vic Potel, wounds McCrae but is himself shot dead. (Thanks to Brian) *''Colt .45'' (1950) [Paul Donovan]: Shot to death (off-screen) after leaving the saloon with Zachary Scott. His body is shown later when a pair of braves discover him on the road. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Sound Of Fury'' (1950) [Jerry Slocum]: Killed (off-screen), along with Frank Lovejoy, when a lynch mob storms the police station. (Thanks to Brian) *''Rocketship X-M (1950) '[Floyd Grahams]: Killed in an explosion, along with Osa Massen and Hugh O'Brian when their spaceship crashes on re-entry. *City of Bad Men (1953) 'Stanton: Mortally wounded by being shot in the back by Richard Boone; he dies shortly after hesitating to shoot Dale Robertson. *Ride Out For Revenge'' (1957) [Capt. George]: Killed in a gunfight in the woods when he is outdrawn by Rory Calhoun. (Thanks to Brian) *''Attack On The Iron Coast'' (1968) [Major Jamie Wilson]: Fatally injured by a shell; he manages to detonate the ship just as George Milkell arrives and shoots him. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Valley Of Gwangi'' (1969) [Peso]: Ripped in half through the waist by Gwangi while trying to escape the valley. *''Bear Island'' (1979) [Smithy]: Shot in the chest by Lawrence Dane as he tries to shoot Donald Sutherland after first being stabbed in the torso at the end of a struggle. *''Airplane!'' (Flying High) (1980) [McCroskey]: After sniffing glue and becoming retarded, he jumps out of the radio tower upon seeing the airplane. (Note: the filmmakers did intend it to be a comedic death, until different filmmakers had him return in Airplane II: the Sequel with no explanation of his Resurrection.) (Played for comic effect, obviously) *''The Wild Pair (The Devil's Odds)'' (1987) [Colonel Heser]: Stabbed repeatedly by Bubba Smith. (Thanks to Michael) *''Blown Away'' (1994) [Max O'Bannon]: Killed in an explosion after Tommy Lee Jones straps a bomb to Lloyd's body, and Lloyd sets it off rather than let his son, Jeff risk his life defusing it. *''Mafia! (Jane Austen's Mafia!)'' (1998) [Vincenzo Cortino]: Poisoned when his grandson deliberately sprays him with industrial-strength insecticide while "playing" with Lloyd in the garden. (A parody of Marlon Brando's death in The Godfather.) TV Deaths *''The Love War'' (1970) [Kyle]: Shot to death by Angie Dickinson. (Thanks to Robert) *''Haunts of the Very Rich'' (1972) [Dave Woodrough]: Dies (I don't know the circumstances) before the story begins; the movie takes place at an "island resort" which is revealed to be the afterlife. (I haven't seen this, but I'm familiar with its premise.) *''Death Race (State of Division)'' (1973) [General Ernst Beimler]: Machine-gunned by his subordinate (Eric Braeden) after Lloyd shoots Roy Thinnes despite Roy's waving a white flag and is about to shoot Doug McClure. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Deliverance of Elaine'' (1996) [Addison Hodges]: Hacked to death with a hatchet/ice axe by an intruder (implied as being either Mare Winningham or Chris Cooper) while he’s working in his surgery/study. His body is later seen as a patient looks through a window and sees him dead. Notable Connections *Father of Beau Bridges and Jeff Bridges. Bridges, Lloyd Bridges, Lloyd Bridges, Lloyd Bridges, Lloyd Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Parody death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by child Category:Blacklisted Category:Died during production Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Natural causes victims Category:Actors who died in Jim Abrahams Movies Category:Actors who died in Don Sharp Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Shining Time Station cast members